


Pillow Forts and Freckled Angels

by BokutosThighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, pillow forts, rating because of language, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosThighs/pseuds/BokutosThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry Tadashi. I really like it, I didn’t mean what I said. Can I come in now?” </p><p>There was an audible “Hmph” before he got a reply. “Sorry, assholes aren’t allowed in my pillow fort.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts and Freckled Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got the prompt "Sorry, assholes aren't allowed in my pillow fort." off tumblr and automatically thought of Tsukkiyama so here it is :'v It's like 1 am and i'm really tired so it's not that great??? But I thought it was still kinda nice so here. The title doesn't really match but it's the best I could come up with ;-;

Kei sighed. Yamaguchi had invited him over to his house to spend the night and had a bunch of activities planned for them, even going so far as to have the pillow fort made before Kei arrived at his house. After greeting his freckled boyfriend the blonde took one look at the pillow fort and felt his heart swell when he saw that Yamaguchi had used strawberry decorated pillows and various stuffed dinosaurs laid around the fort. But since he’s not great with words, all he could say was “What’s with all the strawberries and dinosaurs? Kind of immature, don’t you think?”

 

He even surprised himself with that, that wasn’t what he felt at all. But what shocked him even more was when he heard a sniffle and looked up to see Yamaguchi about to cry. Of course he would be, he must’ve worked really hard on the fort, not to mention how excited he was for the whole thing. He felt terrible.

 

“How could you! Tsukki you jerk!” His head shot up at that, just in time to see his boyfriend disappear into the mountain of blankets and pillows and firmly block the opening with several strawberry pillows and his body weight as he leaned against it.

 

He walked over to the opening of the fort and sat in front of it. “I’m sorry, Tadashi. I really like it, I didn’t mean what I said. Can I come in now?”

 

There was an audible “Hmph” before he got a reply. “Sorry, assholes aren’t allowed in my pillow fort.”

 

Kei stiffened with shock and anger. After he just apologized so politely, he’s still going to deny him entrance?? Oh, this wasn’t going to work.

 

“Fine, if you won’t let me in, I guess I’ll just force my way in.” He replied, rather angry after being called an “asshole”. He knew he could be one at times but he wasn’t going to let himself be called one after he just apologized. 

 

He started the deconstruction of the fort by yanking down one of the blankets that made up roof. A squeak could be heard from inside the fort when he started to snatch the pillows that made up parts of the wall and the remainder of the roof began to fall. After moving the chairs that had held up the roof, he crawled over to Yamaguchi who had covered himself in the pillows and blankets and had created a small mountain. 

 

Letting out a frustrated groan, he lightly pounced on the small mountain and began to rip off the layers that covered him. Once Yamaguchi’s face began visible Kei stopped digging, leaving a few light blankets on him and settled his body on top of Yamaguchi’s. 

 

“Ugh, you’re heavy Tsukki, get offfff.” Yamaguchi whined from beneath the other. 

 

Kei ignored him in favor of nuzzling his face into Yamaguchi’s neck; pressing small kisses to the freckles that littered his shoulder. “I really am sorry Tadashi. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” 

 

The smaller simply giggled. “I know you didn’t, Tsukki. I wasn’t even mad, really. I just wanted to see how you’d react.” 

 

Kei narrowed his eyes at this, lips forming a frown. He sat up and got off of Yamaguchi, grabbing a pillow that was within arm-length distance and turned back to his smug boyfriend. He raised the pillow slightly above his head and lightly brought it down on Yamaguchi’s chest with a thump. 

 

Tired of the curious stares from the other and from having to dig through all those blankets Kei sighed. He glared down at Yamaguchi before placing his hands under the aforementioned boys’ arms and scooped him up against him. Once he felt arms wrap around his neck and legs go around his waist, Kei moved towards the bed, carrying Yamaguchi with him. 

 

He collapsed onto the bed and promptly secured his smaller boyfriend to his chest, curling around him to prevent him from escaping. Yamaguchi had many questions but before he could ask he was cut off with “This is your punishment for tricking me.” 

 

He laughed a little before snuggling into Kei’s chest and putting his face in-between his neck and shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of his cologne. Before he drifted off to sleep he felt a pair of lips against his forehead and a quiet “I love you”. He smiled, reveling in the warmth and safety before he replied “I love you too”.


End file.
